Love Heals All Wounds
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: PART 6 NOW OUT!!! Kagome's mom is getting married...but is her new husband all he appears to be? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Inu/Kag fic of course ^^ A very romantic fic! I promise!! ^^
1. Onegai? Oh no? OSUWARI!!!

Konnichi wa minna-sama! Arigatou gozaimasu to all who reviewed my other fic "Si Tu Te Vas". Gomen about the rating. I was just too happy that I forgot to rate it PG or PG-13. I hope you all forgive me.

And also gomen about the title. I forgot to include the translation. It's "If You Leave".

Anyways, here's another fic I wanted to start. This one is a chapter fic (but not the long one I mentioned before). It's about Kagome and her new step-dad.

And of course it's an Inu/Kag fic. Everyone should know I only write those (hence the name I have). But I also write Shippou-chan fics where it's just him or him falling for a girl.

**__**

DEDICATION: Another one of these. Dedicated to all who reviewed my other fic and to those who read this one. I'll mention names in the next chapter once I get reviews (*hint, hint*) And I also want to dedicate this to all the Inuyasha/Kagome writers, fans, and Inuyasha fans **PERIOD**. You're all the best!! ^^

So go ahead and read. And please review!!!!

Disclaimer: In Inu-chan's dreams, she owned Inuyasha…but this is the real world and sadly she owns nothing except her anime collection. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sama!! "Can I buy Inuyasha from you Takahashi-sama? Or at least let me have Shippou-chan!!" ^^

Love Heals All Wounds

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (you all can call me Inu-chan ^^)

~Prologue: Onegai? Oh no? OSUWARI!!!~

Inuyasha was becoming a bit impatient again. This was the longest time Kagome had ever spent in her time. She had left a week ago and hadn't come back yet. Inuyasha looked away from the fire that was burning in Kaede's house and looked out at the stars with a stubborn face. It wasn't that he was worried about Kagome or anything. She was just a weakling human…

…Who stirred feelings inside of him whenever she was near.

**Baka! (Idiot)** a voice inside of his head scolded. **Why can't you just admit it that you miss her and you're worried about her?**

Inuyasha growled and stood up. Now why was he going to admit something stupid like that?! He didn't miss that wench! And he wasn't worried about her!

"Inuyasha?" a curious voice from his left asked.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and realized that everyone was looking at him with the most puzzling of looks. Inuyasha felt heat rush to his face but tried to hide it. They had probably heard his growl. He ignored them and headed over to the door. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll—"

Before he was able to finish, a voice chirped and a body knocked him away from the door. He staggered a bit before regaining his balance and looking at the person who had caused his embarrassment. It was strange. He hadn't smelled anyone coming in. Perhaps it was because he was so lost in thought.

It was Kagome, and she looked a bit flushed. She was breathing hard and clutching her chest. Even though she was in that state, Inuyasha could see the happiness shining in her eyes. There was something she seemed to want to tell but couldn't because of her lack of breath.

She looked up at all of them and smiled the brightest smile she had. It made Inuyasha's insides melt and he felt at peace. Whenever he saw her smile, genuinely smile like she was doing now, a feeling always burned inside of him. He had long ago recognized it as a feeling of belonging and acceptance. With Kagome he felt like he belonged…like he had a home.

His words came back to him about what he had said:

"_That's right._ _When did it happen that..._ _it seems natural that Kagome being beside me..._ _is my home?_"

Those words always invaded his mind whenever he saw her beautiful smile, and Inuyasha knew that he would give up anything in order to see her that happy. But sadly he was rarely the source of her happiness.

"Minna-chan (everyone)!" she said happily. "Guess what?"

Sango grinned at the happy look on Kagome's face while everyone else waited for Kagome to continue. "Nani desu ka (What is it)?"

Kagome giggled and let them wonder for a long while before she decided to tell them. It was always so fun to prolong something. "My okaa-san (mom) is getting married!"

"Married?" Inuyasha puzzled. He wasn't too familiar with the human term. What did it mean? Some stupid human thing probably that wouldn't interest him. And why was she telling them anyway? She was supposed to be thinking about the shikon no kakera's!

"It's the human way of mating," Kaede informed the clueless hanyou as she stirred the wood in the fire, so that it would last a bit larger.

"That's wonderful Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed, standing up and going to hug her friend. Everyone else, except Inuyasha of course, congratulated her. All he was wondering about was why she was telling them. Unless she wanted…

"Katsu (And)…ano (um)," she stammered, looking at the ground. "I was also wondering if I could stay in my time a bit longer. You know, for the wedding."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. **More time?! Hasn't she been in her time long enough?! We need to get going on looking for the rest of the shikon no kakera's!**

"No way," he responded with a stern, stubborn face, when everyone else was going to allow her permission.

Kagome sighed. She anticipated Inuyasha's reaction to her request. She had actually come thinking of a way to make him agree. Of course, the only way she could think about was sitting him. But she didn't want to get into an argument today. She was feeling too happy. So she decided to reason with him. She looked up at the stubborn hanyou and gave him her best puppy dog face. "Onegai (please) Inuyasha?" she pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "I promise to come back as soon as possible."

Inuyasha blinked at her, taken aback by the way she was acting. **Just say yes! That way she won't get mad at you!** But he ignored the voice and kept his face hard, even if it hurt to deny her. "Iie (No)," he argued. "You've already been in your time long enough. We need to keep looking for more shikon no kakera's."

Now, Kagome wasn't one who angered easily, but with his stubbornness, and the fact that she **needed** to attend this wedding, she couldn't stop the anger from coming. Especially since had mentioned that damned jewel again. **That's all he EVER thinks about! Why can't he for once set aside his own baka self and think about someone else for a change?!** She thought as her face went from happy to angry in less than a second. Her hands balled at her sides and everyone else (except Inuyasha) looked away, not wanting to see her anger.

Inuyasha cringed at Kagome's angry gaze. He knew what was coming. He could feel it. Yet he didn't want to run away. Why? He didn't even know the answer.

**"OSUWARI (SIT)!!!"** she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone else clapped their hands over their ears as Inuyasha was send down towards the floor. He was face down and held down by the spell, but once wasn't enough to hold him down during the whole time that she needed.

**"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"** she yelled again and again, and each time Inuyasha flopped onto the ground. He felt the pain course through him, but for the first time, he didn't feel anger at Kagome. He knew this because he knew that it was his fault. He was denying her the one thing she wanted most at the moment. And she wasn't going to let him take that away from her.

She made a run for it and didn't look back, going as fast as her legs would carry her. She needed to get back to the well before Inuyasha was able to stand.

But he didn't go after her. He lay on the floor as everyone looked at him and cursed in his mind. **I should have just let her go. Now she'll stay there longer, or at least until I go for her.** But he decided to give her at most a week before he would go for her.

He hoped she cooled down by then…

To be continued…

Gomen about the length. All the chapters are like this. I already have the whole fic planned out and I want to keep it that way.

I hope you're enjoying this so far!!

Please review and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP!!

Next chapter: Kagome comes back…but wait, she's crying?!?! What's up with that?!?! Can Inuyasha give her the comfort she deserves, or will she push him away?

Ja ne in chapter 1! Please review!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (you can call me Inu-chan ^^)

Alternate email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


	2. Why is she crying?!?! Discoveries...

Arigatou to all reviewed!! You made me all happy!! ^^

As promised, here's part 1!! I hope you like it!!

**__**

DEDICATION: I want to dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed: **Purple Rose** (can't wait to read more of "Bound in Fate" It's getting sooooo good ^^), **Rachel** (brought out the next chapter like you wanted), **Akurei** (I'm glad I got your interest. And I have many more original ideas where this came from ^^), and **Emmi-chan** (another who thought the idea was original. I guess there aren't too many "dark toned" fics, ne?) 

And I wanted to single out **Lightning-sama**. Thank you for the information. I've always read "Aishiteru" as "I Love You". That's how all the fics write it as. And as for the "katsu" word, according to my dictionary it meant "and". But since you know the language better than I do, I'll just go with you. Keep correcting me if I make Japanese mistakes if you want. I actually appreciate them. And there also was a time when I thought that I could write good summaries but obviously I can't. I just try. Oh well… - -;; But thank you for your review and your information Lightning-sama!! You're the best!! ^^

Disclaimer: In Inu-chan's dreams, she owned Inuyasha…but this is the real world and sadly she owns nothing. Takahashi-sama owns Inuyasha. "Can I buy Inuyasha off you Takahashi-sama? Or at least let me have Shippou-chan!" ^^

****

Love Heals All Wounds

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (you all can call me Inu-chan ^^)

Chapter 1: Why is she crying?!?! Discoveries…

~**~

It had been a week like he had limited for her. A week and she still wasn't back. Inuyasha was becoming worried again, and this time he didn't dismiss the feelings. After having that argument with her about not letting her go, he had done some much needed soul-searching. He had realized then that the real reason he didn't want her gone was because he missed her. Because he didn't feel good without her there. He had puzzled over that for a few days.

**Since when has that wench become so important to me?** he thought as he sat up on his favorite branch near the well. As usual, there was a thoughtful look on his face as he held Tetsusaiga close. **When did it happen? When did I start feeling this way? Without Kagome here, it just doesn't feel the same. I get bored and that feeling of actually belonging somewhere is gone. She's the only one in my entire life who made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Not even Kikyou made me feel that way.**

Inuyasha knew, at least, that Kagome accepted him for who he was. Many situations hadn't proven that to him:

****

"It doesn't matter, because it's your _blood."_

She had said that, but he didn't know what to say to it. He didn't think at the time that she was being serious. He even remembered a time back before they knew Kouga, when Kagome said:

****

" I think you're pretty cool Inuyasha. Strong too..."

She had said that but then that damned kitsune brat went and ruined his illusion by saying that she was only saying it to be nice. **Why the hell did he have to do that?!** he thought angrily.

A sound brought him out of his thoughts, and he was able to smell Kagome's familiar, sweet scent. But there was a problem. There was something else mixed with it that tainted it. A salty smell that he knew all too well coming from her.

She was crying. The only question was…why?

Inuyasha dropped down from the tree and ran over to well. He didn't let himself be seen. He just wanted to see her before he decided to come out.

Kagome was climbing over the well, or trying to anyway. Her face was wet with tears, new and old, and her eyes were red. Her clothes were a bit ruffled (at least the shirt part was), and her hair was definitely messy. She looked like she had come through a major storm and barely gotten out of it.

When she was able to get over the other side, she flopped down on the ground ungracefully and remained there. Her sobs grew to uncontrollable cries that broke even the cruelest heart. Upon further inspection, Inuyasha could tell that she was exhausted because of something and she barely had the strength to stand up.

Now Inuyasha wasn't going to let her just lay there on the ground. He came out from his hiding place and slowly walked over to her. He didn't want to scare the poor girl.

"Kagome," he said softly, his eyes softer than cotton and showing a lot of emotion for her. "Daijoubu ka?"

Kagome stopped her crying a bit when she heard the softness of his voice. Was she hearing right? Was Inuyasha being nice to her? She painfully looked up, hurting her muscles, and stared into his emotion filled amber eyes that stared at her with such pity, yet care. But she didn't answer him.

Inuyasha crouched down next to her and examined her. She seemed all right. But then why had she come back crying? Had something happened in her time? "Why were you crying?"

Kagome sent her gaze down towards the floor again and avoided his gaze. "Just forget it," she answered in a dull tone with no emotion or life.

Inuyasha cringed at her tone, then went to pick her up and place her on his back. "Come on. Let's go back with the others. They're all worried about you."

Kagome didn't answer but Inuyasha didn't care. He flew off towards the village.

**What happened Kagome?**

~**~

To say the least, everyone was happy to see Kagome. Shippou had (like always) glomped her and yelled out "Kagome-Mama!" What Inuyasha saw, even when no one else did, was that when he did glomp her, Kagome seemed to cringe slightly, as if in pain. Inuyasha had been hurt many times and he knew what that meant. Something, or **someone** had hurt Kagome.

**_HIS_** Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked. Where had that come from? Had he actually called her **_his_**? What was wrong with him recently? He knew he had missed Kagome, but was he that overprotective of her?

He looked at her happy face and smiled slightly. Yes, he most definitely was protective over the girl who had managed to tame him and make him change for the better. Who had opened his eyes to humans and the love they offered.

"So how do you like your new step-dad Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha blinked when he saw her cringe then. Why did she seem afraid when the husband of her mother was mentioned? This only added to his confusion.

"H-He's okay," Kagome answered in a shaky voice.

Sango decided then to be more general. "How about the wedding?" Sango prodded, wanting to know every detail.

Kagome set herself on the floor of the shrine, her face becoming calmer, and faced everyone as they all sat in a circle around her, eager to learn about how weddings worked in her time. And as usual, Shippou was there sitting on her lap. "That was okay too," she responded simply.

Sango didn't seem satisfied. "But what about what you did. Was everything pretty? What dress did you wear?"

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, not wanting to hear some stupid girl talk. He would much rather go off on his own for a bit and go back to thinking things over. He walked out of the hut quietly. Everyone ignored him. They were too busy trying to find out about the wedding.

Kagome yawned and stood up. "Actually minna-chan, if it's okay with you, I'd much rather go off and take a shower, then sleep because the wedding was pretty strainful. I promise though that later I'll tell everyone about the wedding and what goes on."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer and they let Kagome go. She walked out of the hut and decided to head over to a Hot Spring for a warm, relaxing bath.

Inuyasha saw her exit and decided to follow her. He had learned that when left alone, people usually said what was bothering them out loud. Perhaps this was his chance to learn what was wrong with Kagome.

~**~

**Baka!** Kagome yelled to herself when she realized that she had forgotten her bag. **Now I'll have to bath without my shampoo and conditioner!**

A sad look crossed Kagome's face as she remembered the reason for her leaving her bag. There was no way she had time to get it. She had barely made it back here.

Inuyasha watched at Kagome began to undress. He had realized the same thing because he knew (somehow) that Kagome usually wore something when she bathed here because of peeping toms. He didn't want to watch her undress, but as she was lifting her shirt, he saw that on her stomach were a few large purple bruises.

**Where the hell did she get those?** Inuyasha wondered.

Kagome finished undressing and Inuyasha also saw that she had them on her back, only that they were larger than the other ones. She stepped into the water and let herself dunk so that she would feel the cold all at once rather than a little at a time.

He saw as she began to shiver, but later realized that she was shivering not because she was cold, but because she was sobbing. She balled her hands over her eyes and began to bawl her eyes out like she had done back at the well.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Perhaps waiting was best. He walked over and climbed a tree. He would nap a bit and wait for her to finish dressing before asking her about the bruises.

~**~

About half an hour later, Kagome came out and began dressing. After crying till she was dry of tears, she began to feel a bit better, though she admitted that she wouldn't feel completely better until two things were done.

Inuyasha sensed she was out and woke up. Now was the moment he had been waiting for. There was no escape from him this time.

He jumped down from the tree and approached Kagome. She gave a yelp when she saw him and her eyes widened.

"**HENTAI!! OSUWARI!!!"** she cried out, hugging herself.

Inuyasha flopped down on the ground but he didn't wince or make any sound of his discomfort. Instead he just looked at Kagome with pleading eyes, as if demanding the truth.

Kagome blinked at the fact that he didn't swear, moan, or complain. He had been completely silent during the whole "sit". "Why were you watching me Inuyasha?" she questioned, her face expressionless.

Inuyasha avoided the question and asked his own. "Where did you get than bruise Kagome?" He then stood up and dusted himself off, waiting for an answer.

She hesitated and stared at him with the same look of nothing, as if she didn't have a soul. "It's nothing," she responded flatly.

Inuyasha growled, balled his hands at his sides, and his face twisted into one of anger. "Iya!" he yelled. "Don't like to me! I saw those large purple bruises! Where did you get them?"

Again she hesitated but this time it was because she was trying to think up of something to say. "I-I got them falling down the stairs." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes but she pushed them back.

"You're lying," Inuyasha growled. "There's no way you could only get bruised there from falling."

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. All that she went through during the past few days made her burst. She had room for no more grief and pain. She cried again and flew into Inuyasha's embrace, gripping onto his yukata for dear life.

Inuyasha blinked and stood there rigid for a bit. **Is it really that bad?**

Not being able to see this woman cry, he let his arms snake around her and hold her close. He breathed in her sweet smell and let himself enjoy this moment. All the pain she must have been feeling must have been too much for her. But he still wondered what had caused such pain in her. **I swear…if anyone hurt her, I'll claw their guts out and make them eat it!**

"Shhh," Inuyasha soothed, smoothing her back. "It's okay Kagome. Tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend, ne? You can tell me anything."

**_Best friend…_**Kagome thought, her crying calming down because he was here to comfort her. Yet his words sent a pang of pain in her heart. She decided to pull away then. "I need to go home again."

Inuyasha blinked. **Nani o?!?! Didn't she just come BACK?! Now she wants to leave again?** "Why?"

Kagome got out of his embrace and Inuyasha suddenly felt empty. She wasn't helping much either because she avoided his gaze. "Because my mom needs me still. I just came back to reassure everyone that I was okay."

**I doubt that having bruises on your body counts as okay**. Either way he didn't want to get into another argument with her so he simply nodded. "Okay."

Kagome's eyes widened. Had he just agreed to let her go for a day? Was he actually acting nice for a change? She looked up at him and saw the softest look he had ever given her. "I'll only be gone a day."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome walked off.

But he wasn't going to just leave her like that. The other reason he had agreed was because he wanted to follow her and figure out once and for all what was wrong with her.

He silently followed her…

To be continued…

Woo hoo! ^^ This chapter is longer than the last one!! And I got it out faster than any other fic I've ever written.

I hope you like this chapter!! Took me a while to type.

Arigatou for reading and I hope you'll stick around for part 2 when it comes out. I'm guessing Monday at most. I'll have it up by no later than that k?

Next chapter: Inuyasha finds out the cause of Kagome's pain and he isn't too happy about it!! Can he save Kagome from the one who is endangering her life?

And as usual, PLEASE REVIEW!!! And only constructive flames are allowed!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (you can call me Inu-chan if you want ^^)

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


	3. Meet the abuser. INUYASHA KICKS SOME ASS...

Arigatou to all who reviewed!!! Again you made me VERY happy!! ^^ 

**_DEDICATION: Okay, I want to thank the following people for reviewing. _****Emmi-chan (you stuck with me. Arigatou!!!), ****Stormie, (all your questions will be answered in this chapter), ****madeleine (yes, he IS the wrong guy. You'll find out about him in this chapter), ****missy-chan (Arigatou gozaimasu for the comment. I was hoping it was fluffy enough for some people), ****TsukinoDeynatsu (Arigatou for reading and I hope you'll come back and review part 2), ****Harmony McKellin (Arigatou for reading and reviewing!), **Silenthopechik **(yes you got the answer right! ^^), **LinaNverse** (I kinda decided to take your idea for the next part k? Is that okay with you?), **alandrem** (thank you for reviewing), and **Rachel** (thank you for coming back and reviewing. I hope you keep reviewing ^^).**

And again I want to single out **Lightning-sama. Arigatou gozaimasu for your review. And thank you for correcting my mistakes. I actually went back and realized that there were more than you gave me - -;; That's why I decided to edit this before posting. It's just because I tried to get part 1 out so quick that I didn't bother to edit and fix my mistakes. But this chapter doesn't have too many (hopefully ^^U). As for the step-dad, you'll find out more about him in here…**

…**AND YUP!!! INUYASHA'S GONNA DO SOME MAJOR ASS-KICKIN'!!! WE'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THAT NE? ^^**

Disclaimer: In Inu-chan's dreams, she owned Inuyasha…but this is the real world and sadly she owns nothing except her anime collection. Takahashi-sama owns Inuyasha. "Can I buy Inuyasha off you Takahashi-sama? Or at least let me have Shippou-chan!!" ^^

Love Heals All Wounds 

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (you all can call me Inu-chan ^^)

Chapter 2: Meet the abuser. INUYASHA KICKS SOME ASS!! ^^

~**~

            Kagome crept over as fast as she could towards the well before she stopped. She wanted to make sure Inuyasha wasn't following her. Although she thought she should tell him about this, she decided against this. **I don't want him involved. Besides, okaa-san is happy and that's all I care about. I don't want to ruin her perfect illusion.**

            With that thought in mind, she climbed over the lip of the well and dived into its depth. Towards what could well be a major change in her life…

~**~

            When he was sure she was gone, Inuyasha climbed over the well and also plunged into its depths. Like every other time he jumped over, he was suspended in the air for a moment before landing on the ground in Kagome's time. He looked up to make sure and sure enough, he saw a roof instead of the clear sky of the feudal era.

            Inuyasha perked his ears to check where Kagome was. He was able to hear that she was outside of the well house and walking quite slowly towards the house. Her pleasant smell was mixed with fear and Inuyasha's anxiety grew. **What's going on Kagome?**

            "**There you are!!" a voice boomed out suddenly, making Inuyasha's ears hurt. He peaked over the side and was able to see a man come out of the house, looking angry and ready to kill. He was a tall man with a balding head. His hair was brown and he had a mustache and beard connected together. He was dressed in a casual blue shirt and jeans.**

            The man that Inuyasha suspected as Kagome's new step-dad strode over to Kagome, who cringed and backed up a bit. Inuyasha could smell her fear grow.

            He stood in front of Kagome and grabbed her arm roughly, beginning to pull her back towards the house. "**Where the hell did you go you stupid bitch?!" he yelled, though not loud enough for anyone on the street to hear (not that anyone was around anyway).**

            Kagome tried to pull away from him but his grip was too tight. **Naze?! Why did I come back?! I was safe in Inuyasha's time! What a baka I am! Why did I come back?!?! A picture of her mom flashed through her mind and she remembered that the only reason she came back was because she didn't want to worry her.**

            He led her inside and closed the door…

~**~

            Inuyasha growled louder than he had ever done in his life. **THAT BASTARD!!!! How dare he treat Kagome that way!!! Who gave him the authority to treat her that way?!?!**

            Loud screams starting coming from inside the house that Inuyasha knew as Kagome's. He heard snaps and kicks echo throughout his head, making it hurt. His heart beat fast with anger and he probably would have transformed into his demon form had he not had Tetsusaiga.

            **"KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the house as fast as he could. His yell had probably been the cause of the stopping of the snaps, hitting, and yelling. He kicked down the door and saw the scene before him.**

            Kagome was on the floor, tears flowing down her face. Her hair was disheveled just like her clothes and she had signs of a black eye developing. There were also red marks all over her body that Inuyasha knew would form even more bruises.

            Then there was the man who standing over her with a belt in his hand and the same angry look on his face that was totally unbecoming of him.

            They both turned towards him and the sight of Kagome sent Inuyasha to hate the man even more than Naraku for what he had done to Kikyou. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily, not even strong enough to get up. She was barely strong enough to sit up right.

            "**BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger taking over. "****What do you think you're doing?!"**

            The man narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, bastard?" He looked up and noticed the ears on Inuyasha's head. "What kind of freak are you?"

            Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws. He was happy to see the man cringe at the sight and actually back up a little. He smiled evilly and said in a low, threatening voice, "You're going to pay for hurting Kagome."

            Now the man made a run for it. He went through the back but Inuyasha was hot on his heels. Once they were outside, Inuyasha leapt up and stood in front of the man. Kagome's step-dad stopped and faced the angry hanyou who looked ready to cut off his head at any second.

            Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar to make sure he didn't escape. The man wiggled and tried to get loose but it was in vain. "Let me go!" he yelled in his face.

            Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Not until you suffer for hurting Kagome." Inuyasha clenched his free hand and punched the man's lights out, sending him flying back a few feet. Inuyasha leapt up and landed on the man. "You deserve to die…" he growled deep in his throat. He picked the man up again, but this time like he was a piece of trash. Inuyasha flexed his claws and stroked the man down his stomach, all of the blood spilling down his ripped body.

            But he wasn't done there. He took the man over to the tree and hung him up by his shirt. Now the man just hung there like a ragged doll, bleeding and bruised. Inuyasha had made sure to beat him like a piñata repeatedly.

            Once all of his anger was taken out, he went back to where Kagome was and saw that she was trying to get up, despite how beat up she looked. Her gaze went to his and they locked. Her gaze showed relief and his showed pain, understanding, pity…and love.

            He went over and scooped her up in his arms. He cradled her protectively to his chest and went back towards the well. She gasped, but decided to enjoy being in his arms. She was glad he had come for her and saved her.

            "It's okay now Kagome," Inuyasha soothed with a voice that was so calm compared to the angry one he had used before. "I'm here now…Nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise…"

            Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, letting unconsciousness take over her entire body.

            Her guardian angel had come for her…

To be continued… 

I hope you didn't think that was end. I'm not that cruel There's much more fluff where this came from ^^

Okay, because **MANY people ****begged, I got part 2 out, though I actually should have done my Economics homework rather than write this ^^;; Oh well…**

Gomen nasai about the length. I just wanted to send this out because people were begging for it so here it is. I'll have part 3 out by Mon (I'd have it out sooner, but I don't have the net on my computer).

So did you enjoy reading about how Kagome's step-dad got his a** kicked? I'm not too sure I tortured him enough. But he's going to get what he deserves *_*

Next chapter: Inuyasha takes Kagome back to the feudal era and takes care of her (all by himself ^^). But she has bad dreams. Can Inuyasha save her from them? Meanwhile, Kagome's mom discovers her new husbands broken body and calls an ambulance (but not the police since she has a guess on who did it). It seems Kagome's going to have to explain what has been going on for the past few days. And guess who is going to be by her side since he refuses to leave? ^^ (It's obvious who it is) (**Idea taken from LinaNverse. I hope that's okay Lina-chan. You said the scene would be cute ^^)**

I hope you appreciate what I did for all who begged. So now I'm asking you to please take a minute and review to return the favor! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


	4. Love Heals All Wounds

WOW!!! O.o I NEVER expected to get THAT many reviews!!! Arigatou!!! You all made me VERY happy!! ^^

**__**

DEDICATION: **Lady of the Sea** (Arigatou for reviewing!! And about the boyfriend thing *starts whistling and goes to next reviewer* ^^), **StarSweeper** (Arigatou for reviewing ^^), **bolty** (don't worry. I'll send you the chapters by e-mail k?) **Lady Inuyasha** (All your questions will be answered in this part and arigatou for reviewing), **Jo Yuy** (Arigatou for reviewing), **KurroNeko-Yasha** (Your review made it sound like that fic was the end. It isn't so I hope you're reading this), **Purple Rose** (arigatou for your review ^^ I read the rest of your fic and I reviewed. And I'm going to repeat that I hope you continue it soon), **Harmony McKellin** (I did what you wanted because I felt bad. I updated before Monday like you wanted. And now here's the rest. Hope you review again ^^), **LinaNverse** (here's where your idea comes into play. I hope you like the way I did it and I hope it comes out the way you imagined it), **Kimmy** (Kagome doesn't even know what Inuyasha did. Besides, she wouldn't care anyway. And the rest of your questions will be answered in this fic), **ShortySC22** (Gomen about the length last time. I just wanted to post the rest. But arigatou for the review! ^^), **missy-chan** (here's the rest. Hope you like it!! ^^)

Now I wanted two separate dedications. For **Emmi-chan**. Arigatou gozaimasu for your review. You and **Lightning-sama** have stuck to this fic since the beginning and I **REALLY** appreciate it. About your question about him being dead. You'll find out in this part. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review again ^^

Last one if for **Lightning-sama, queen of Inuyasha fanfiction**. You also stuck with me since the beginning and this fic is mostly dedicated to you and **Emmi-chan**. And I'm sure we all feel the same way about Kagome's step-dad. He deserves to die. Only I wasn't sure if he was tortured enough. Oh, but I sincerely hope that you and the rest of my readers like this part. I was deciding on saving this till the end of the fanfiction but then changed my mind and decided to make it here so there would be more fluff. *hits head* **DANG!** I think I just gave away the chapter!!!! Evil me!!!!

Disclaimer: In Inu-chan's dreams, she owned Inuyasha…but sadly this is real life and she owns nothing except her anime collection. Takahashi-sama owns Inuyasha. "Takahashi-sama, can I buy Inuyasha off you? Or at least let me have Shippou-chan!" ^^

****

Love Heals All Wounds

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (^^)

Chapter 3: Love Heals All Wounds

A/N: The chapter title means that this is like the climax of the fic.

~**~

Inuyasha took Kagome to the same river where he had first discovered her bruises, and set her down gently on the floor. She was still unconscious and Inuyasha became increasingly worried by the minute. He knew she wasn't dead because she still had a heartbeat. A slow one, but a heartbeat nonetheless. In that he was grateful, but he was also still feeling **VERY** angry with everyone. He was angry with that bastard, Kagome's mom, Kagome, but mostly with himself.

**What a jerk I am** he thought sadly as he kneeled next to Kagome and reached out to caress her face. He felt like the most worthless thing there ever was. **I'm sorry Kagome. If only…** He stopped because he realized that there was nothing he could have done. It didn't seem as if Kagome would ever tell him and if he hadn't followed her, then that bastard would have continued his beatings against her. **And who knows what else he's done to her.** Inuyasha's eyes set in determination. **Once she wakes up, she's going to have to explain everything to me.**

With that said, Inuyasha walked towards the lake in order to wet a cloth.

~**~

A car pulled up in the Higurashi driveway and out came out Mrs. Higurashi, wearing her usual pale blue dress and looking a little angry. She had just come from the **WORST** supermarket sale there ever was! All of the woman in the store were going nuts over everything and trying to get as much as they can. Mrs. Higurashi barely made it out of there alive!

She sighed and unloaded her things. As she was doing that, she noticed that the house was unnaturally quite. This caused a bit of suspicion in her and with the groceries in both hands; she walked into the house.

"Tadaima!" she yelled but got no response. She went over to kitchen and deposited the bags on the counter. **Where is everyone?** She thought, then decided to check out the back of the house.

She froze…

There, hanging from the tree, blood dripping down from him, his head lolled to one side. He looked absolutely terrible.

Mrs. Higurashi ran into the house and called the ambulance. All the while she was wondering who could have done something so terrible. Who would be so cruel?

She went to meet with the police when they came. It seemed there was going to be some investigating to do.

~**~

Inuyasha had never left Kagome's side the entire time but after a while he decided to just watch over her. She needed rest after such a hard day. But most of all he needed to time to think and right now was the perfect opportunity. He stared into Kagome's angelic face and his heart went out to her.

**Kagome…what have you done to me? Why do I care so much about you? Am I actually falling in love with you?**

Inuyasha was still in conflict about his feelings, yet he knew one thing. He would do anything for Kagome. He would kill for her if need be.

A part of Inuyasha knew that he had never cared this much about Kikyou. His feelings for Kagome were so very different. They felt purer, innocent, and without guilt. Most of all, Inuyasha remembered that the only reason he had ever cared for Kikyou was because she had been lonely like him. Both felt different from the rest of the world and in that they were similar. But there was still that lack of trust. Inuyasha didn't trust Kikyou with the truth about his "once a month" ordeals and Kikyou didn't trust him enough with her own truths. In fact, she preferred that Inuyasha become human. She was just like the rest of them. She didn't except Inuyasha for who he was. She didn't say, "I don't care that you're a hanyou. I still love you no matter what form you're in."

Yet…Kagome didn't care.

Inuyasha knew from the way she acted, so different from Kikyou, that she never cared if he was human, a hanyou, or a demon. She still wanted to be with him. The only matter was that Kagome was afraid of his demon form. Not his physical self, but his heart. She thought that if became a full youkai, he would forget her and become nothing more than a killing monster who enjoyed it. Inuyasha had told her that he would never forget her, but when he looked into her eyes as she responded, he could tell she was still worried about him.

Kagome loved him.

He knew. Perhaps he always did. It was just something that you could tell. But did he love her?

"Inuyasha…" came Kagome's voice from where she lay.

Inuyasha broke away from his trance and looked towards her body as she lay on the outer part of his yukata. Sweat was pouring from her head and she was moaning, as if in pain. Her face was also contorted in pain and her head moved from side to side.

She was having a nightmare.

Inuyasha rushed over to her side and took her hand, but that didn't calm her down. "Tasukete…Inuyasha…" she continued to moan.

"Sshh," Inuyasha soothed as he wiped some stray hair from her face tenderly.

She still tossed and turned. "Iie…leave me alone…onegai…don't hurt me…"

**She must be dreaming about what that bastard did to her** he observed. He had the urge to save her from her nightmares but he knew he couldn't until she woke up by her own accord. All he could was wait and hear her painful calls for help.

"Inuyasha…" she continued, and gripped his hand tightly. "Aishiteru (kara)…tasukete…"

**Poor Kagome…**

Now Kagome's breathing was becoming more shallow and forced. Her head moved from side to side a lot faster, and her yells were louder. "AH!" she screamed and sat up, her eyes wide and darting from side to side as if searching for something.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, hoping to catch her attention.

She reacted to the sound of his voice and turned towards him. After recognizing him, her eyes scrunched up in sadness, pain, and misery, and she flew into his arms. "Oh Inuyasha!" she sobbed, landing on his hard chest and crying her eyes out.

Inuyasha was shocked for a moment, but he eventually let his arms snake around her and hold her close. Her sweet scent filled his nose and he let a thought enter his mind. One that he would have never have let in before.

He **DID** love her. Honestly and truly.

Demo…how to tell her? Could he just come right out and say it? Or should he leave it for later?

When Kagome's crying subsided, she got out of his embrace and stood up. Inuyasha was shocked that his arms felt so empty without her there, but he stood up as well, although he just stood there.

"Are you okay now Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered, hoping she would say yes.

She did, naturally. "Un," she responded, refusing to meet his gaze.

Silence fell between them, but then Inuyasha broke it by asking her what had been bothering him for some time now. He looked at her still form as she looked at the water, her hair blowing to one side. "Ne, Kagome, why didn't you tell me about that bastard?" He kept his voice gentle so he didn't scare her.

He got not response.

"Kagome…?" he pressed.

He saw her lift an arm and wipe her eyes with the sleeve. "Gomen nasai Inuyasha. I just…" she sobbed, but immediately recomposed herself. "I just couldn't. My okaa-san was stuck in this perfect fantasy that her husband was the most wonderful man that ever walked the Earth. But the truth was that he was a jerk." She gave an empty chuckle that broke Inuyasha's heart. How he missed her happy self, the one that made him melt. "The weird thing was," she continued, her voice lifeless, "I was the only one he beaten. Souta was his favorite. They would play football together and he would always buy him something. Whenever he bought something for me, it was because he was forced to, but then later he took me where no one saw us, and hit me repeatedly with the belt. Then he sent me to my room so no one would know. It always worked too…" her voice broke and she balled her hands in front of her eyes and began to cry again.

Inuyasha had never heard such a sad story. She had suffered in a few days the equal amount of what he had suffered in a few years. He walked over to her and held her close. "It's okay now Kagome. I'm here and I always will be."

Kagome was tense in his embrace for a while, but then she responded by hugging him back and just enjoying being in his arms. She might never get another opportunity like this one.

They stayed like that for a while before Inuyasha's eyes set into determination and he pulled away. "Kagome," he said and looked into her curious coffee brown eyes. "There's something I need to tell you."

She didn't respond, a way to tell him to continue.

Rather than speak, he decided to show. Slowly, Inuyasha bent his face forward, his eyes glazing and shutting mid-way, as if he was sleepy.

Kagome blinked as Inuyasha's soft lips descended on hers in a gentle caress. Then she too closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, cradling her small form against his. She felt so right in his arms, as if she belonged there. As if they were one statue one time, but then broken into two pieces, and now they were whole again.

"Aishiteru (kara), Kagome," he whispered against her lips.

Kagome knew there was something she was forgetting when she heard those words, but she didn't care. All she cared about was being with Inuyasha. "Aishiteru (kara) Inuyasha…tsuneni…"

To be continued…

I'm not sure if that counts as a cliffhanger, but oh well.

So, did you all like this part??? I was actually saving the confession till the end but I want to put more Inuyasha/Kagome fluff here. So let them confess now ^^

Next part: Kagome decides to go back and face her family. She's going to tell them the truth and break her mother's heart. :( But Inuyasha goes with her just incase (for support). Can Kagome tell her mom the truth? Or will she wuss out?

Okay, last note…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Telling the Truth...Twice

Arigatou to all who reviewed!!! You make me happy every time you do!! ^^

**__**

DEDICATION:** lilaznanigurl **(arigatou for reviewing and I think it would be better if you called me **Inu-chan**. I like that better ^^ I hope you got my e-mail about that), **Demon-Wolf** (arigatou for the review ^^ And don't worry. I work fast on these chapters), **Kimmy** (I'm sure of all us agree with you when we say:

**__**

INUYASHA AND KAGOME FOREVER!!!!!!! ^^

Anyways, back to the dedications. Thanks again for reviewing. I feel like saying more to your review **Kimmy** but then I would ruin the rest of the fic), **Inuyasha-kun** (a new reviewer! Yay!! ^^ Welcome and I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic. Arigatou for reviewing!!), **KurroNeko-Yasha** (gomen nasai about your cold. I hope you get better :( But Arigatou for reviewing!!), **Harmony McKellin** (arigatou for reviewing!!), **Purple Rose** (arigatou for reviewing and I read your fics. I thought they were cute!!! Did you read my reviews??? I'll visit your site today and sign your guestbook k? And when is **Bound in Fate** going to be continued????), **Momo** (how is that people can review more than once?? How did you do that??? Demo, arigatou for reviewing anyways!!), **alandrem** (I know about the button not wanting to let you review. I've had the same problems. Demo, thanks for reviewing!!!), **Ferburt05** (another newcomer!!! Welcome and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!!! Arigatou for the review!!), **ShortySC22** (arigatou for the review!!!), **Kumi Bao** (Gomen (sorry) about the Japanese words. I'm going to include translations next to the words now k? Demo (But), arigatou (thanks) for the review!!)

Finally, my 4 supporters since the beginning: **Lightning-sama, Emmi-chan (you're review was funny ^^), Purple Rose, and Harmony McKellin**. A **HUGE** ARIGATOU to you 4!!!!!!!! This fic is especially dedicated to you 4!!!!!

****

Love Heals All Wounds

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (you all can call me **Inu-chan**)

Chapter 4: Telling the truth…twice

~**~

After their confession of love, Kagome had stayed in Inuyasha's warm arms, just enjoying being there and trying to get rid of the pain she had been feeling for the past few days. She knew she should have told her mother about that bastard sooner, but she just didn't want to ruin her mother's wonderful illusion that her husband was the greatest man on the planet.

But now Inuyasha was there for her and there was nothing that would separate them. They had each other.

**Matte (Wait)…** Kagome thought as she was snuggled deep in Inuyasha's arms as he slept against a tree. They had both been sleeping but Kagome had woken up and was now just thinking things over. **What about Kikyou? Doesn't Inuyasha love her?**

**Baka! (Idiot!)** A voice scolded. **He said he loved you! Why do you doubt his love?**

Kagome's eyes saddened. **I guess because I want to be sure. I don't want to be a replacement for her. **She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tears began to fall at the thought. **I don't want to suffer any more!!**

"Kagome…?" called a groggy voice from above her. She tensed as she realized that the smell of her tears must have woken him up. Slowly, she turned her head so that it was resting on his chest, but so that she could look into his warm, love-filled, amber eyes.

Inuyasha **had** in fact woken up to Kagome's tears. Since she was so close, it was even easier for his nose to pick up on the smell. But now the question was…why? His eyes scrunched in concentration. **Is she thinking about that bastard again?**

He tenderly freed an arm that was snaked around her and went to wipe her tears. "Doushita (What's wrong), Kagome?" he asked softly, hating to see her cry. He would rather be "sat" a million times before he saw her cry.

Kagome painfully turned her gaze away from Inuyasha. She wasn't sure how to tell him what was bothering her. Knowing him, she knew that he was probably guessing that her tears were because of her step-dad and that she was thinking about him. But then that showed how well he knew her, ne (didn't it)?

"Nanidemonai (Nothing)," Kagome answered. "Daijobu (It's okay). Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to feel angry, or rejected. She didn't want to tell him what was bothering her. Didn't she trust him? Or had he been wrong about the trust part between them?

Rather than feel rejected, Inuyasha decided to dwell on feeling angry. It was the strongest emotion he was feeling anyway. He pushed Kagome away softly and stood up. "Feh. Fine then. See if I care."

How he regretted that.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned in pain, then proceeded with the crying, a sound Inuyasha hated, especially coming from her. He felt guilty and turned around to find her hugging her knees and crying on them. He sighed and went back to her. "Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) Kagome. It's just that…don't you trust me enough with the truth?"

Kagome looked up from her knees and stared at his hurt look. "Oh Inuyasha, I **DO** trust you…it's just that I'm scared about the answer."

"Continue," Inuyasha urged, looking at her with confusion. **Scared about the answer? To what question?**

Kagome paused, collecting thoughts, then continued. "I guess I'm scared…that the only reason you love me is because I look like Kikyou. That I'm just a replacement."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, before he proceeded to pull her into his arms and hold her close. "Didn't I already tell you? Kagome is Kagome. You are your own person. You have your own feelings, attitude, love, thoughts…In fact, your better than she ever was. She never accepted me for me. We were only attracted to each other because we were both lonely. But…we didn't trust each other enough. She wanted me to become human so she could be a regular woman. You, however, love me for being me."

Kagome pulled away so that she was still in his arms but so that she could look at him. She smiled tenderly at him. "Of course Inuyasha. I don't care if you're a human, a hanyou, or even a demon. Aishiteru (I love you)…kirinashi (always)…"

Inuyasha smiled, glad that they had gotten that cleared up. He bent down to capture Kagome's lips in a warm kiss.

Only one thing left to do…

~**~

****

(A/N: Think of this part as a comical anime scene with funny anime music playing. I don't want people to think that this scene is mean or anything k?)

In Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all sat, having a pleasant dinner.

Miroku looked at Sango who was sitting next to him. He looked utterly confused. "Have you noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome-sama still aren't back?"

Sango nodded, all of a sudden wondering the same thing.

There was a long silence before the both of them shrugged and then went back to eating.

****

(End funny scene. Sorry ^^;;)

~**~

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" an uncertain Kagome asked, taking a few steps back from the well. Was she really ready to go back? What if he was there, wanting revenge?

Inuyasha sighed and went over to Kagome, taking one of her hands in his tenderly. "Hai (Yes) Kagome. Everything will be fine." **Especially since I beat the crap out of that guy.** "Besides, I'll be there with you."

Kagome smiled at him before she nodded. With him there, everything would be fine.

Together they jumped through the well.

~**~

****

(A/N: Gomen about bothering again. I don't like doing this while I write a fic but I just needed to say that I forgot that since Kagome's mom married, she was supposed to take her husband's name. Since I forgot, can we pretend that he took HER name instead? Okay, that's all. Go ahead and continue reading.)

During the day, the police had been investigating and the ambulance had taken Mr. Higurashi to the hospital. They had reported that he had deep cut wounds that would take a few days to heal but that they were worried about his head. He seemed to have taken a severe beating and was in a comma. That had not settled well with Mrs. Higurashi and she had cried after the police had all gone.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" a familiar voice yelled from downstairs.

Her head bolted up from the tear soaked pillow. It was Inuyasha! And she knew that if Inuyasha was in the house, then most likely Kagome was as well. Maybe Kagome knew what had happened.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Sure enough, the familiar profile of the dog-demon was there, standing at the bottom, looking up at her with a blank expression.

But Kagome wasn't there…

"Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in puzzlement and worry. Had something happened?

Inuyasha turned his head over his shoulder and Mrs. Higurashi half knew what was going on. Kagome was there…but why was she hiding?

"Come out Kagome," Inuyasha ordered softly.

She refused to come out from behind him.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"I don't want her to see me."

Now Mrs. Higurashi was really puzzled. Was there something wrong?

Inuyasha wouldn't let her just hide forever, so he stepped aside and pulled Kagome forward.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped. Kagome looked **terrible**! She had a black eye, and there were many purple bruises all over her body. She rushed forward and inspected the wounds closer. "Who **did** this to you?" she yelled out.

Kagome didn't answer but Inuyasha did. He knew she would be too afraid to tell but he was willing to share every detail so that bastard would suffer even more. "It was that bas—that man you married." He knew not to say swear words to Kagome's mother, especially since he wanted her to like him so she would accept his relationship with Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him like he had just told the biggest lie in the world. She shot a dagger look at him. "Please don't fib about such things."

"He's not lying…" Kagome said reluctantly, not wanting Inuyasha to get on her mother's bad side. "It was…Kineo-san." (A/N: the name of her step-dad)

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "Hontou ni (Really)?" She just couldn't believe it.

"Hai," Kagome responded, letting her gaze fall to the floor.

There was a silence as Mrs. Higurashi took this all in. Her daughter's appearance and what she and Inuyasha had said. Why should she disbelieve anything her daughter told her? She rarely lied, and knew that that this was especially something she wouldn't lie about. She sighed and walked over to the phone.

Inuyasha came up to Kagome and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they both watched Mrs. Higurashi talk to what seemed to be the police.

"Yes officer, this is Mrs. Higurashi…………………..yes, I'm calling in regards of my husband. I found out who did it……..A protector of my daughter. He caught my husband beating on her………..hai……………….Oh arigatou…………thanks again, sayonara." She put the phone down and walked back to Kagome, eyeing that Inuyasha had a hand on her shoulder.

"What he'd say okaa-san (mother)?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Once he's conscious he'll be taken to jail," she sighed out, her eyes saddening. A second failed marriage, although the first had been different.

"Oh okaa-san," Kagome said softly, then went to hug her mom. "It'll be okay…"

"I know."

Inuyasha let them embrace like that, and he actually felt like he was imposing. He was going to turn and leave them alone until Mrs. Higurashi called his attention. She a sinister smile on her face. "So is there something about the two of you that I should know about?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Then Kagome spoke up for both of them. Pointing, she said, "Okaa-san, Inuyasha is my kareshi (boyfriend) now."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled tenderly at the pair. "I was wondering when the two of you would get together." She embraced Kagome again. "I'm happy for you honey."

"Arigatou…And I know that in the future you'll meet someone better than Kineo-san."

"I hope."

The End…Or is it?????

~**~

Okay, I admit it, that's not the end. There's an epilogue describing a certain wedding *wink, wink* ^^ between everyone's favorite characters ^^

So…

****

Next chapter: Takes place a few years later after the defeat of Naraku and when Kagome is 20. OUR FAVORITE COUPLE IS GETTING MARRIED!!! But will a certain someone crash it?????

One last note: I hope this chapter didn't suck. Personally I didn't like it but I need to type it up and finish it quick because I need to study for my Chemistry test - -;; So I hope at least you liked it!!!!

And as always…..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (**Please call me Inu-chan!**)

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


	6. A Crashed Wedding

WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Gomen nasai!!!!! I am SOOOOO sorry that I didn't post this sooner!!! It's spring break and I had to go somewhere for a few days. I've been away from my computer! I hope you can forgive me!!!!!!!

**__**

DEDICATION: **Lecretia (Willow)** (Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **Gohanzgirl** (Arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **Kumi Boa** (Arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **Kimmy** (Gomen, can't tell you who it is who's crashing the wedding. But you get to find out by reading!!), **Inu-chan the second** (Arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **Purple Rose** (I read your next chapter but I don't think it sucked. It was quite cute!! And I have MANY more Inuyasha and Kagome fics in mind!! I can't wait to write them and post them!!! Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **Vitani FyreWolf **(Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **lilaznanigurl **(I **DID** put your name in the other chapter! I guess you just didn'y see it! But arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **Harmony McKellin** (you and some other people have supported me since the people!! A **BIG** arigatou to you!!!!), **Katoumaru** (HAHAHA!! I **LOVED** your review!! I wish I could be there to see the boys face when you do that! I think I may try it out also ^^ Arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **ShortySC22** (Arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **Lainie-chan** (Actually I like Chemistry now! I'm quite good at it!! But arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **Inuyasha-kun** (*crosses arms over chest and appears dressed as a genie* Your wish has been granted. But not in this chapter ^_~ Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **emcronia** (I'm glad you like my fic!! Arigatou for reviewing and for calling me **Inu-chan**!! I love that name!!), **Emmi-chan** (Arigatou for reviewing!! I loved it!! It was funny!! ^^ You get to see **who** crashes the wedding!), **Demon-Wolf** (Arigatou for the review and for the kind words!!!), **alandrem** (arigatou for the review!!!), **ardicana** (Arigatou for reviewing almost every chapter!!!!), **Typhoon** (Arigatou for reviewing!!!!), **eternalsailorsolarwind** (Arigatou for reviewing!!!! You're questions MAY be answered. I'm not sure O.o)

And finally a **HUGE** **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU** to **Lightning-sama, Harmony McKellin, Purple Rose, and Emmi-chan!!!!** You 4 are always in support of me!!! **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!**

- -;; Gonna be a LONG chapter…

Oh, and a small note. This chapter actually has a little lime-ness to it. I don't write lemons. Gomen. I'm not sure if I even could.

****

Love Heals All Wounds

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (**You all can call me Inu-chan ^^)**

Epilogue Part 1: A Crashed Wedding

~**~

Inuyasha stood tall, his sword on his shoulder, spots of blood on his yukata. His face was serious, yet deep down you could tell he was happy; happy that he had finally defeated the one who had started all the chaos.

It was over.

He turned around to look at his companions, all of them looking tired, yet also showing that they were happy that it was finally all over. They were all smiling at him, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back. "We did it," he said softly.

Everyone shook their heads and Kagome walked over to him. In the background you could see a certain wolf-youkai frown, but he didn't make a move. He wanted to see what they were going to do first.

Inuyasha held out Naraku's part of the Shikon no Tama, and Kagome took it. Taking out the pieces that they had, and the ones that Kouga had generously given to them, she joined the pieces together and everyone watched as they joined and became the complete Shikon no Tama.

The jewel floated down towards Kagome and she held it tenderly. After all that time, they finally had it again. Now all that was left was the wish. But what would they wish for?

Kagome turned to look at all of her friends and she smiled, finally thinking up of something; something that would make all of them happy after all the suffering they had to go through. She cupped the jewel in her hands and began to pray.

The jewel began to shine white, a holy glow that left everyone speechless, and wondering what Kagome was wishing for. But then the light grew too bright so they had to shield their eyes or risk going blind.

Once it cleared, they all looked and saw Kagome without the jewel. She was just standing there with the same secretive smile that she had worn not too long ago. Sango took a step forward. "What did you do Kagome-chan?"

"Onee-san! (Sister!)" a voice called out.

Sango gasped. She knew that voice! Trembling with anticipation, yet fear that her mind was playing tricks on her, she turned around and came face to face with not only her little brother, but her entire family. Her eyes bulged, and tears began to leak from the corners. They were all standing there smiling at her. They were alive!

"Minna-chan! (Everyone!)" she yelled, then ran to embrace her family, hoping that they weren't just a cruel illusion. But when she physically hugged each and every one of them, she knew that they were real, and that they wouldn't leave her again.

Shippou watched, envious because his parent's were still dead. **Had Kagome-Mama only wished for Sango?** he thought.

"Shippou-chan…" a misty voice called out.

Shippou stood rigid. **NO WAY!** He turned towards the voice and came face to face with both of his parent's, both of them in their human forms. His tall, strong father, and his beautiful and wonderful mother. Shippou began to cry and he bounced over to them. His mother picked him up and cradled him to her like he remembered. So tenderly and lovingly. Both of them were smiling and stroking his head, trying to call the small kitsune. "We're here now," his mother said. "My little Shippou-chan…"

Miroku smiled at all of them before he looked at his sealed hand with anticipation. He unwrapped it carefully and begged Buddha that it was gone.

His hand looked normal. He was cured.

Kagome's smile grew larger and brighter as she saw all of her friends happy. She turned her head to look up at Inuyasha and he smiled down at her before he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Aishiteru koishii," he whispered.

"Dog-turd!" an all too familiar voice yelled at them.

Inuyasha frowned and faced the angry wolf-youkai who was making his way over to them in large strides. "**What do you want, you bastard?**"

Kouga frowned at him and pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha a bit forcefully. "How **dare** you kiss my woman!"

For once in her life since she had known Kouga, she faced him angrily and shouted, "Kouga! I'm **not** your woman! I never was and I never will be! Get over it!"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked at her, surprised. She had never spoken to Kouga in such a voice. Usually she'd just pretend to be polite (although Kouga never knew this).

Kagome turned away from them without a word and went over to go meet Shippou's parents. Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked at Kouga with a smug look, and went after her.

Kouga pouted for a bit. **So she doesn't love me, does she? Fine! I don't care! Let her be with that dog-turd!** He turned and ran back towards his tribe.

~**~

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you) for taking care of Shippou-chan," his mother smiled at Kagome while bowing as low as she could.

Kagome waved a hand in front of her. "It was no problem." Kagome's eyes saddened as she looked at Shippou. "He was well behaved."

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder's and seemed to feel the same way she was feeling. Although he would never admit it, the little kitsune was like a son to him, even if he annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. But for Kagome it must have been worse. She felt like she was his new mother, and yet now his real mother was there. Kagome knew the pain she was going to have to go through upon reviving his parent's. It was better this way. Now he could be with whom he truly belonged with.

But that didn't mean that the friends he had traveled with weren't like a family to him.

Kagome petted the small child, who had tears in his eyes. "It's okay Shippou-chan. This isn't goodbye forever. I can always visit you and you can visit me whenever you want to."

Shippou tried to smile through his sadness. **She's right. It's not goodbye. We'll always be together. She'd never leave me.**

Shippou's parents bowed to them one last time before they took off for their old house.

"I'm going to miss him," Kagome confided to Inuyasha as she looked towards the way they had left.

"But it's like you said. It isn't goodbye forever."

Kagome looked down towards the ground sadly. "I know, demo, it isn't the same without him with me all the time."

Inuyasha was silent for a while, also reminiscing in memories that were too precious to let go. Memories of the good times they had with the little kitsune.

Kagome sighed, wanting to move on, and went over to Sango and Miroku who were with Sango's family. Not only had Kagome wished for them to be alive again, but she had also wished for Sango's hometown to come back. Since being purified, the Shikon no Tama had granted a wish that was free of any curse. There would be no "catch" to having all this happiness back.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she talked with everyone and laughed with them. He smiled, knowing that for once in his life, he was whole. He had Kagome and she had him. They wouldn't need to separate.

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards the sky. **Sayonara (Goodbye) Kikyou. I'm sorry I never loved you like I love Kagome.**

Now there was one thing left for Inuyasha to do…

~**~

Months had passed since the defeat of Naraku. Kagome lived in both times, staying an equal amount in both, although some times she would stay in the Sengoku Jidai time longer than in her own. But it was because to her, her own world was becoming different. Things just weren't the same.

While in the Feudal Era, Kagome would stay with Inuyasha in the home he had made for the both of them. A small little house that was near Kaede's. All of the people in the village were actually quite happy that of all the places to live, Inuyasha and Kagome chose their place. They didn't hate Inuyasha and instead welcomed him. He was, after all, the one who saved the world from Naraku.

Many times it was just Kagome and Inuyasha in the house, the both of them snuggling together and just content to being in each other's arms. And other times their friends would come over for a visit. Shippou was actually quite insistent on visiting Kagome all the time and sometimes even sleeping over. One would think that he wanted to be adopted by her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was getting quite apprehension. Now that he and Kagome were together, they still hadn't shared a night and become mates. Mating was actually a very important part of a youkai's life. Even a hanyou's. Since Kagome was his, he needed to make sure that she smelled like him so that no youkai would try and taking her. It was like a dog marking its territory by peeing on a tree. Only problem was that he wasn't sure if Kagome would agree to it. It wasn't that he thought that she would reject him. It was just that he wasn't sure if she felt ready. He didn't want to push her.

He sat there in the middle of their hut, waiting for her to come back from fetching the water for their evening tea. His mind was in a jumble. Should he ask her? Would she accept?

Kagome came through the door with a bucket full of water and a large smile on her face. But there was something different about her. Something new that she had that she didn't when she left.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realizes what it was.

Kagome was in heat.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Doushita? (What's wrong?)"

He looked away from her. "Nanidemonai (Nothing)," he responded calmly.

Kagome shrugged and went over to put the water down. Inuyasha was sitting in front of the fire like Kaede had in her house. Kagome took some water and put it into the pot over the fire. She felt like there was something bothering Inuyasha but she wasn't sure if she should ask. Maybe she would let him sort it out and when he was ready to tell her, he would. She frowned at that. But then what kind of girlfriend was she being to him. If there was something bothering him then she had to be there for him no matter what. And the only way she could was by asking what was wrong in the first place.

She faced Inuyasha with a determined face, and saw that he was watching her intently. She blushed, and her composure faltered under his gaze. "Doushita, Inuyasha? Please tell me."

"Kagome," he whispered huskily with the same serious, yet loving eyes that she loved. He picked himself up from the spot on the floor and went over to her. The whole time her heart was beating, and she turned her head to look up at him as he towered over her. She didn't move. She didn't want to.

Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her and took her in his arms softly. Her scent was driving him crazy, yet he held onto reason and didn't let himself loose control. It had happened with many youkai who had taken their loves forcefully and then mated roughly because they didn't have any control. Although the youkai and their mate didn't regret the mating, there was always the wish that things could have been gentler. Inuyasha didn't want that with Kagome. He wanted everything to be perfect.

She looked at him with big, curious eyes that were so innocent, it made Inuyasha melt. He bent down slowly and took her soft lips in a chaste kiss. It was soft; a caress carried on the wind. Kagome pressed her body closer to him and grabbed the front of his yukata, trying to calm the fast beating of her heart. **Is Inuyasha trying to do what I think he is? Am I ready to take our relationship a step further?**

Kagome moaned against him as the kiss became deeper, more passionate and needy. Inuyasha hugged her to him tighter and let his hands go up and down her back.

**How can you say you aren't ready?** Kagome questioned herself as Inuyasha began to lower her to the floor softly. **You love him and that's all you need.**

The both of them were caught up in each other, their passion taking over and their love guiding them. They freed themselves of their barriers and let themselves indulge, their howls and cried of love filling the quiet night.

Two souls joined as one.

~**~

A knife scrapped against the wall, adding onto the marks that decorated it. The hand holding onto the knife let it drop and instead went to caress the wall and the marks. A dark figure grinned evilly.

**Soon…**

~**~

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's living room, his hands in his lap as she bounced his legs up and down in nervousness. It had been a few months since they had mated, but then Inuyasha had learned from Sango and Miroku about marriage. Sango had especially filled in on telling him that girl's looked forward to the human mating ritual. It was supposed to be very intimate and romantic. He wanted Kagome to be happy so he asked Sango and Miroku how it worked. Although they had advised him, he was doubtful that the way they told him how to do it was the same way that they did it in Kagome's time. So he had also gone and asked Kagome's mom how to do it. Inuyasha was quite taken aback when she had squealed and talked to him for **hours**, advising him on practically everything. The more she told him, the more fearful he was. Questions also began to cloud his mind. Would he be able to give Kagome the type of wedding that she wanted? Kagome's mom had also told him how Kagome had always dreamed of her wedding. Would he be able to do it?

Lucky thing was that Kagome's mother had decided to make the preparations so that Inuyasha wouldn't have to worry. All he had to worry about was proposing and making Kagome the happiest girl in the world.

So now there he was, in his human form (A/N: New moon) and dressed in a loose tuxedo. He had a formal white shirt that was open at the top, revealing a bit of his chest. He had a formal black jacket and pants to match. He tied his hair loosely with a scrunchie but let his side hairs hang loosely in the way he always put them.

"Inuyasha?" called the all too familiar voice of his ladylove.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, and his mouth dropped to the floor. She was dressed elegantly in a short dress that was above her knees. It was a midnight blue color and it was sleeveless with spaghetti straps. She put her hair all the way up in a ponytail, the hairs going all around her head. She had high heal strappies that matched her dress and dangling diamond earrings. Her face was make-upped and she let two strands of hair fall on both sides of her face.

Kagome began to feel a bit self-conscious as she looked down at herself. "Do I look bad or something?"

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up. "Iie (No). It's just that I couldn't believe how beautiful you look."

Kagome blushed, despite herself, and Inuyasha came over and took her arm, hooking it with his. "Shall we go koishii?"

She smiled up at him and nodded.

As they walked out the door towards the restaurant that they had made reservations at, Inuyasha kept touching a small lump in his pocket whenever he thought that Kagome wasn't paying attention.

Tonight was the night that decided their future…

~**~

The waiter bowed after they took their orders and left the two lovers alone, surrounded by the romantic music and elegant scenery. The candles on the table made Kagome's face glow in a way that Inuyasha always saw when she slept in the moonlight. That had been when he was a fool for not knowing whom he really loved and cherished.

Kagome had her head resting on her hands as she propped them up by the elbows, and was looking around at all the people, many of them happy couples who were either new at romance, or have been thriving on it for more than 50 years. She watched envious at an old couple as the husband showed his wrinkly wife some beautiful earrings that Kagome was sure the woman had wanted for a long time. The woman squealed like a young schoolgirl and hugged her husband fiercely. Kagome sighed. How much she hoped she and Inuyasha would be like that. Together forever.

Inuyasha had also seen the seen and noticed the longing in Kagome's eyes. To reassure her, he reached out and lay his hand on top of hers. She looked at him in slight surprise and he smiled. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure we'll be the same way. We'll love each other strongly then like we do now."

Kagome returned the smile but then began to notice that Inuyasha was figeting. "Doushita?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and felt like the shirt was choking him, although it was loose at the collar. He did his best to avoid Kagome's eyes as he got out of his seat and knelt in front of her. Kagome gasped. Many people had also started to watch the big moment, and many girls sighed, hoping that their boyfriends would do that soon.

Inuyasha took out a rose and handed it to Kagome. Disappointment was in her eyes and many of the other people (so they went back to their own thing). Kagome tried to hide her disappointment. She smiled falsely at him. "Arigatou."

Inuyasha watched in anticipation as Kagome went down to smell the flower, but then stopped and stared. He half-smiled when Kagome blinked, then parted the petals and dished out a diamond ring with red rubies. She took a large intake of breath and looked at Inuyasha with tears leaking.

Inuyasha kissed her hand and said the words that Kagome had wanted to hear for a long time. "Kagome, I love you more than life itself. You are my life and my soul. You are my breath of air. Without that air I would die. Will you do me the honor by becoming my bride and mate forever? By living our lives together and to never stop loving each other?"

Kagome choked back a sob, then flew into Inuyasha's arms. "Hai! Hai! (Yes! Yes!) I'll marry you! A thousand times hai!"

They kissed softly and all the people around them clapped, happy to see another couple in love about to be joined forever.

~**~

The flowers had been ordered, the announcements had been made, the guests had been invited; everything was done in order to plan the wedding that Sango and Miroku were waiting for. Ever since they first met Kagome and Inuyasha they had always thought that the two would eventually end up together. It was just something they felt.

Kagome stood in the bride's room with her mom and Sango, her dress flowing everywhere, the veil covering her face as she held the bouquet of white roses in her hands. She was just bursting with happiness and couldn't wait for her dreams to come true.

"You're the most beautiful bride in the world dear," her mother sobbed on the couch.

Sango was sitting on the couch next to her and patting her back. "It's okay Higurashi-sama. Just remember that no matter what she's still you're little girl." She looked at Kagome who was looking at her with curious eyes. Sango sweatdropped. "Just something I saw on that black box you have in your living room."

There was a knock at the door and Shippou's mother (disguised as a human of course) came through. "Kagome-san, it's time to start."

Kagome nodded and everyone got into position.

~**~

Inuyasha stood on the alter, waiting for Kagome to come through the aisle like they had done on the trial wedding. During the practice she hadn't worn her gown so he had no idea how she looked.

Then music started and everyone rose as the maids came through the back and towards the front. First it was Miroku and Sango arm in arm, and looking quite happy together. (A/N: Forgot to mention…) They had been married for a few years now and they looked just as happy now as they did then.

Then came Shippou with the ring. He looked really cute in his tux and in his human form.

But the person Inuyasha was waiting for finally came down the isle arm in arm with her grandfather, who was beaming with pride. And when Inuyasha saw her, his mouth went even wider than when he had proposed. She looked so beautiful with her gown. Like an angle sent from heaven.

When they reached him, her grandfather handed her over to Inuyasha and they both smiled at each other, even though Kagome's face was hidden slightly by the veil.

Everyone sat down and the ceremony began. The priest talked about God, the joys of joining, and all the other preachings before getting near the end.

"If there is anyone here that objects to these two being joined in holy matromony, then let them speak now or forever—"

"**I object!**" a voice from the back yelled, sounding murderous and deadly. Everyone strained to look at who it was. Maybe some jealous guy or girl who wanted the bride or groom for themselves.

The people who knew who it was gasped when they saw.

It was Kineo. And with a gun pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome.

To be continued…

Done! Yay! Well, for now.

So how did you like this part??? Was it good?? Or did it totally suck?? Please review and tell me!!!

Next chapter: Um, can't tell you this time because it was would ruin what was going to happen. GOMEN NASAI!!!

The winner of guessing who would crash the wedding is…………………LIGHTNING-SAMA!!!! Congratulations!!!! She was the ONLY one who got it right!! I actually though the answer was quite obvious O.O

And don't forget to review!!!!!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


	7. Eep! A gunshot!

AAHHH!! O.o I didn't expect so many people to review!!! Arigatou!!! ^^ I thought you were all mad at me too.

**__**

DEDICATION: **Emmi-chan** (you made me laugh with your review AGAIN ^^ Arigatou for reviewing!!), **Kimmy** (sorry that I didn't make it Sesshoumaru. I just needed to make it Kineo. But arigatou for the review!!), **Katoumaru** (I still wish I was there to see the guy's face when you say that! And thanks for the cheer! Arigatou for reviewing!!), **Cherokey** (another newbie! Arigatou for the review!! And I read your fics!! I hope you continue them soon!!!), **Inuyasha-kun** (I just barely realized what a dork I was for giving it away to you. I hope you aren't mad. And of course he couldn't wear Tetsusaiga with him to the alter. But arigatou for reviewing!!!), **Rachel** (I'm glad you're back. Arigatou for reviewing!!), **Demon-Wolf** (here's more. Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **Purple Rose** (arigatou for reviewing!! Gomen that I haven't reviewed your fic "BiF" yet. I'm on spring break and I'm not allowed to be on the computer too long. I can only upload my fics on my uncle's PC and get fics so I can take them back to my room and read them. My PC doesn't have the net), **Ferburt05** (arigatou for reviewing!!!), **alandrem** (*blushes* you made me realize what a dork I was. I forgot to put that he was in his human guise during the wedding (thanks to Shippou-chan's illusionary power thingy ^^;;) I hope you can forgive me. And obviously Kineo-baka didn't get enough beatings *_* But he's going to get what's coming to him. Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **Lightning-sama** (Arigatou for reviewing!!! You're STILL supporting me and I REALLY appreciate it!!! I didn't know that you like the fic that much. I was shocked to learn that), **Kumi Boa** (I'm sure we're all sap lovers. I know **_I am_**. Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **Waku-chan** (gomen about leaving it there. I'm such a meany huh? To leave it at a cliffhanger? But here's more! Hope you like it. Oh! And about jail…he managed to escape. He's a resourceful baka! Arigatou for reviewing!!!), **emcronia** (arigatou for reviewing!!), **Lady Priestess** (Don't worry. Inuyasha will do something all right ^_~. Arigatou for reviewing!!!).

For 3 people who reviewed the end (before the epilogue) but I didn't get a chance to thank them: **LinaNverse, Jetflash, and O.o Ferburt05 (gomen to you especially since you reviewed the epilogue but I didn't mention you in the other dedications).**

And as always a **HUGE** thank you to those who were with me since the beginning: **Lightning-sama, Purple Rose, Emmi-chan, Kimmy, alandrem.**

Love Heals All Wounds

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Epilogue Part 2: Eep! A gunshot!

~**~

**__**

Re-cap

"If there is anyone here that objects to these two being joined in holy matrimony, then let them speak now or forever—"

"**I object!**" a voice from the back yelled, sounding murderous and deadly. Everyone strained to look at who it was. Maybe some jealous guy or girl who wanted the bride or groom for themselves.

The people who knew who it was gasped when they saw.

It was Kineo. And with a gun pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome.

~**~

Everyone stood rigid, too shocked to move. Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome slowly so that if Kineo fired, Kagome wouldn't get hurt. He wasn't stupid. He knew what a gun was. He had seen them on what Kagome called a "television" and she had explained to him what they were when he asked. He wasn't about to let her get hurt over "metal" that flew too fast. He wasn't going to let her get hurt period.

Inuyasha growled. "What do you **want**, temee (you bastard)?" How had he escaped from the dungeons that Kagome called "jail"?

Kineo's face was deadly and revengeful. He kept the gun steady and went back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha. All of the guests had disappeared and only the one's from the feudal era, and Kagome and her mom remained. This allowed Inuyasha to get out of his human guise if need be. However, he was sure that the need would eventually come. Kineo spoke. "I've come for revenge on that baita (A/N: My word for Kikyou (baita! Her name is a curse!!!)) and that bastard freak!"

Kineo didn't know that "that bastard freak" was standing right in front of him, flexing his fingers and waiting for his claws to return. If he had, he probably would not have come so suddenly like this and instead waited for Kagome to be alone, or for him to be in shooting range so that he could get a clean shot at Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you have against her, you (A/N: I **HATE** cursing and I especially **HATE** this word!! Forgive me!!) fucking bastard?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kineo smirked. "Against the bitch I simply hated her. There didn't have to be a reason. She was just a piece of crap that needed to be tamed. I was also about to make her mine, even if by force."

Kagome gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. **He was going to rape me? Oh kami-sama (God)! Arigatou (thank you) for not letting it happen.** Knowing that she was close to having her innocence taken by this man who was disgusting and a bastard instead of Inuyasha who she loved made tears come to her eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't control the rage. There was also no thought about Tetsusaiga in his mind so there was no stopping it. Who said that he had to be really hurt for this to happen? It was actually the thought of killing something he hated with a passion that drove him over the edge. He had his target and he knew he was going to enjoy clawing at his guts and stuffing them in his brains.

It was time to drop the disguise…

****

A/N: Gomen for interrupting again. I just want to say gomen nasai for doing this part. It's a bit gruesome shall we say. If you're offended, please don't read. Or if you have week stomachs or are eating something, don't read. Arigatou! And now back to the fic!

Everyone watched in horror as Inuyasha's hair shifted from black to white. His beautiful violet eyes lightened and become blood red with blue slits. Kineo was the most horrified. He took a few steps back and didn't know why he wasn't running. He was bolted to the spot and lowered the gun without thinking. **Who is this bastard?** Even all of Inuyasha friends had cleared out of the way…everyone except Kagome. She wasn't about to leave her fiancee's side. She wasn't afraid of him because she knew that no matter what form he was, he would never forget about her. He would never hurt her.

When the transformation was complete, Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. It also seemed as if his voice had gone deeper and older. He grinned smugly since Kineo was trembling in fear. "What do you think now teeme?"

He didn't even allow Kineo to respond. Inuyasha rose into the air and slammed himself down on him. Kagome realized that he still had the gun in his hand and she was also trembling from fear, but for Inuyasha. **What if he gets shot?** She wanted to help him, but if she got close, she risked getting shot. And unlike Inuyasha, she wouldn't be able to survive it.

Kineo struggled against him, trying to get him off, but Inuyasha held him down and didn't allow him to move. **It's now or never** Kineo thought, getting the gun in between himself and the demon on top of him.

Inuyasha clawed at his stomach and his guts came pouring out before Kineo could fire like he had been planning only a few seconds ago. Inuyasha even ripped out his heart. Life was leaving Kineo so with the last ounce of strength he had, he pulled the trigger…

…The sound rebounded off the church walls…

**"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"** screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw the one she loved fall backward in slow motion. It **WAS** as if time was slowing down for that one moment, making the moment all the more painful for her. She rushed forward and didn't care that her dress was stained with his blood.

****

Because it's your blood…

Kagome let the tears fall as she watched his peaceful face…his beautiful face that always made her happy. Her eyes scrunched up in pain and sorrow and she cried out, then proceeded to hug him close. **"Open your eyes! Onegai!!! Please open them!! INUYASHA!!!"**

"Kagome!" her mother yelled, all of her friends coming back from hiding upon hearing her yells. When they saw the scene before them, they gasped. Kineo on the flood, dead, his guts everywhere and blood making a large pool around him. Then there was Kagome, holding a bloody Inuyasha close, crying her eyes out like there was no tomorrow.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou went over to Kagome while her mom stayed behind and felt tears come to her own eyes. **My poor Kagome. How she must be suffering!** She looked at the one who had caused all of this and walked slowly forward. She stopped for a second, looking at him through narrow eyes, before she spotted the gun. She slowly bent down to pick it up, and pointed it at him. She didn't care that he was already dead. **He needs to pay for what he did!** Her hand shook with fear, anticipation, and hatred, the strongest emotion of them all.

"Higurashi-sama!" Miroku yelled, coming forward and taking the gun out of her hands. Mrs. Higurashi burst into tears and then went flying into Miroku's arms. He looked at Sango and she nodded.

She understood that Mrs. Higurashi needed some comforting.

"He's still alive," Shippou announced, picking his head up from Inuyasha's chest. He then took out a leaf and used it to disguise Inuyasha in his human form once again so that the ambulance wouldn't suspect, even though with Kineo's body, they were going to do A LOT of suspecting.

Kagome smoothed some black hair from his face and smiled sadly. "You're going to be okay koishii. Atashi ga yakusoku (I promise)." (A/N: Did I get that right Lightning-sama? Is that how you say "I promise" in Japanese?)

The ambulance came a few minutes later and wheeled Inuyasha to the hospital…

~**~

The sakura blossoms floated down around the trees in heavenly patterns. Soft and angelic things that they were, they caused peace and tranquillity. Birds chirped to add to the beauty and new life was born.

Inside a building next to the tree, a figure tired to walk, but was stubborn (*wink, wink*) to let anyone help him. He would growl and swat the person away, although when he swatted a **certain** person away, it was tenderly and done as a joke.

"You're so stubborn!" yelled the voice inside.

All he could say was "Feh."

The womanly figure inside then wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him softly, yet passionately. He returned it back with equal love and adoration.

More black figures burst through the door and congratulated them. He was okay and soon there would be a round 2…

~**~

"Do you, uh, Inuyasha, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Inuyasha smiled at his future wife, finally happy for the first time since the accident of a few weeks ago. Nothing would separate them now. "I do."

"And do you—"

"I do," she responded, not giving it a second thought.

The priest blinked, and sweatdropped. "Ah, I now pronounce you…" He just ushered his hands at them. "Aw, just kiss her already."

Inuyasha did just that, and all the people around then burst into a high applause. The two destined lovers were finally together after so many years of suffering and doubting. They knew that there was no force in the world that would separate them now.

Inuyasha caught sight of his brother who was sitting next to Rin. In Sesshoumaru's eyes was respect and slight love for his half-brother. They had finally come to terms themselves, and now the fighting between them was over.

A truly happy ending for a truly happy couple…

~Owari~

Woo hoo!!! I'm done!! Finished!! Acabado!! (Done!!) Finito (I think that's the word for done).

So what did you think?? Too short?? Did it suck??? Please tell me!! I was glad to be a part of your lives!!

I hope you stick around for more of my Inuyasha fanfics…coming soon!!!

****

Oh! And I have another one out called "Bad Dreams Lead to Love" that's a one-shot fanfic. Kagome/Inuyasha pairing of course ^^. I hope you read and review that one too. A sappy romance fic it is!! (I sound like Jar-Jar Binks or that guy who said "My Precious" from "The Hobbit" - -;;)

So…PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And Thank you for reading!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


End file.
